A Small Skip
by Psyste
Summary: What if...Oberyn Martell had killed Gregor Clegane in Tyrion's trial by combat? How would have things gone differently?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - if you recognise it then it belongs to GRRM.

Tyrion I

Oberyn Martell got a running start, speared through the Mountain and vaulted him. Tyrion gasped, as seemingly did the whole crowd, at the sheer spectacle of what they were witnessing. Clegane was pinned to the floor through his chest! The Red Viper was going to save his life!

Oberyn stalked towards Clegane and picked up his greatsword, long since dropped. He approached the Mountain and spoke "You will say her name."

Gregor thrashed wildly and it looked like he would grab Oberyn by the knee but he calmly avoided his huge hand with a small skip. Oberyn lowered the sword, held in both his hands, to Clegane's throat and again demanded he say his Sister's name.

"Fuck you!" screamed Gregor as he tried to grab at Oberyn but found nothing but air.

"No fuck you! I will make you talk" Oberyn raged back at him and with one huge swing he took off Clegane's right hand. He roared in pain like a wounded bear.

Oberyn smiled wildly and shouted "This can go on all day and night Clegane and it will if you don't say her name. There's lots of you to chop off and I'm more than willing to do it."

Clegane ranted and raved but eventually relented. "Fine. Her name was Elia."

"And what did you do to her and her children?"

Clegane sighed almost calmly. "I killed her baby, then I fucked her and killed her."

Oberyn snarled at his fallen foe. Tyrion could see he was clenching his teeth and he looked ready to end this at any moment.

"One last question before you die Clegane. Who gave you the order to kill Elia and her children?"

The whole crowd started to murmur and Tyrion could see his Father start to shift uncomfortably in his seat on the platform. "I guess we'll see truly how loyal the Mountain is to the Lannisters." Tyrion thought to himself.

Gregor said nothing. Oberyn swung the sword again and removed more of his right arm. It was now cut up to his elbow. The scream that followed was heard across all Kings Landing.

"Answer me Clegane" Oberyn demanded, "and I will end your suffering."

Eventually Gregor spoke for all to hear. "Tywin Lannister. The order was given by Tywin Lannister."

Oberyn turned sharply and glared at Tywin with fire in his eyes. Tywin returned the stare emotionless. After what seemed an age Oberyn returned to the Mountain and cut off his head with a single fierce stroke. He placed his foot on the giant lifeless face and kicked the head towards a squire.

"Send that to Prince Doran." he ordered the boy before abruptly storming from the courtyard. Ellaria turned to follow but grabbed Tyrion before she left and whispered in his ear "I told you to believe in Prince Oberyn Lord Tyrion. And believe this, your Father is a marked man now."

Tyrion turned to the Goldcloaks guarding him and shook the chains on his wrists. They both looked nervous and turned to face Tywin. Tyrion followed them and smiled at his father, who looked completely engulfed with rage. He stared hatefully at Tyrion before rising slowly and walking off without saying a word. Everyone looked confused and Tyrion feared he would be returned to the black cells until the High Septon stood and announced to all "The Gods have spoken and have found the prisoner innocent. Release him guards."

With that the shackles were removed and for the first time in what seemed like eternity Tyrion was a free man.

He moved across the courtyard, staring at the people who had mostly thought they would be seeing his death today. "I do love to disappoint." he thought to himself. He started to head towards the Red Keep where Tyrion planned to drink and feast till he couldn't stand.

Suddenly Cersei crossed his path. She looked furious, although Tyrion could see she had been crying too. He knew the tears were not for Gregor but for Joffrey and part of him felt sorry for her pain at losing both her son and what she thought was justice for his murder.

"You won't get away with this Imp."

Tyrion looked at her as serenely as he was able to. "Sweet sister I just have. I am innocent. I told you I had no part in his murder and now the Gods have too."

"Liar!" hissed Cersei. "You are a kinslayer and you are da-"

Tyrion had heard enough so he walked past her mid-sentence and marched towards the Red Keep.

"Where do you think you are going?" Cersei shouted after him.

"To get up to date with the current status of the Royal Treasury. I am Master of Coin after all." Tyrion replied in as jolly a voice as possible. Cersei said nothing in response but Tyrion could feel her eyes digging into the back of his head.

Tyrion wasn't worried about Cersei and her impotent threats and promises. He'd heard them all his life. He was more worried about what Oberyn and the Dornish element of Kings Landing had planned following the revelations at today's trial.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - if you recognise it then it belongs to GRRM.

Tyrion II

Tyrion sat in his solar and stared out the window across Blackwater bay. Almost instinctively his hand went up to the scar that cut across his face and ran his finger down the wound. He could still see the vicious look on Mandon Moore's face, illuminated by the green light of wildfire, and he could still feel the sharp coldness of his steel as it cut across his face. When he fell into the rush he was sure he was going to die and if it wasn't for Podrick then he would have. He felt a very similar feeling when the trial by combat began and, again, if it wasn't for Oberyn Martell then his ugly scarred face would be currently sitting on a spike overlooking Flea Bottom. He downed his cup of wine and poured himself another just a quickly.

He thought back to the small council meeting earlier in the day, the first he had attended since his imprisonment. Attendance was poor with Tyrion, Varys, Mace Tyrell and Paxter Redwyne the only to show up. Tywin and Kevan both sent apologies with some vague excuse relating to resolving a border dispute in the Crownlands. There was no word from Cersei, Jamie, Pycelle or Oberyn Martell and, with Littlefinger currently married to Lysa Arryn in the Vale, the four of them were all that sat around the table. As Tyrion had earlier predicted to himself, once it became apparent it was just them Mace Tyrell quickly placed himself in the Hand's seat and led the meeting in his usual oafish manner.

"Ok then next item to discuss, the whereabouts of Sansa Stark. Any word from your network Lord Varys?" Mace's voice echoed around the nearly empty chamber.

"Regrettably no my Lord, the little wolf appears to have vanished into the air. She must be receiving help from someone.." Varys replied whilst turning to face Tyrion.

Mace seemed oblivious to Varys gesture and carried on regardless "Lord Tyrion, have you heard from your wife?"

"No I haven't and I do worry. I fear I may have been cuckolded and she has run off with a knight. Maybe the Hound has returned and taken her, he always had a desire for her. Or perhaps the Ironborn managed to enter Kings Landing undetected and now she is a saltwife for a Greyjoy or a Harlaw? Maybe she has been eaten by one of dragons we have heard about, flown over from Essos for a quick snack of Northern girl flesh?"

Mace looked confused at Tyrion's response whilst Varys suppressed a giggle. Tyrion was no fool – he knew Sansa had managed to flee the Capital on the night of Joffrey's marriage and subsequent murder. Whether she had planned to flee that night or it was an opportunistic break due to the confusion and hysteria after the murder he was not sure. What he was certain of was that she had not escaped unaided but the larger question remained who had helped her and now was keeping her out the grasp of Varys little birds. He had a few theories, like maybe she was hidden in the Reach under the protection of the Tyrells, although he doubted Mace was a good enough actor to pull that off and be questioning the small council now. However he may not be involved in the plot as the Queen of Thornes is more than willing to act on her own and the eldest Stark child would be useful to her in any future plots. Another thought was that the Dornish had somehow got her to safety but none had left court since the wedding so it seemed unlikely. Tyrion had considered that maybe Varys had helped Sansa escape though his reasons could never be guessed. Same for Littlefinger and he did leave for the Vale on the wedding night. He'd even considered that one of her late brother's bannermen had managed to get into the wedding feast and was currently returning her to the North. In truth Tyrion had no answers though he was glad Sansa was free of Kings Landing. Her treatment by Joffrey and Cersei was nothing short of heinous and he hoped that she was safe and happy, wherever and whomever she was with.

The small council meeting dragged on with Mace seemingly getting more tiresome by the minute. Tyrion said very little and was relieved when it finally drew to a close. As Tyrion left to return to his chambers he was accosted by Varys who requested a small word. After his lies when Tyrion was on trial he knew he was no friend and not to be trusted at all so he approached warily.

"Lord Tyrion," He had started, "I do need to ask where is your Kingsguard?"

Tyrion was puzzled by this question, not one he was expecting. "What do you mean Varys?"

Varys drew closer and spoke in his quiet gentle voice "Since the trial your father has been flanked constantly by Meryn Trant, King Tommen has Loras Tyrell and Boras Blount, Queen Cersei has Osmund Kettleblack, Lord Kevan has Balon Swann and your brother Jamie – well he doesn't need a guard, what with his sword skills and Addam Marbrand and his many squires surrounding him. It doesn't take much thinking to guess that Lord Tywin has instructed all Lannisters at court to be guarded by the Kingsguard I presume in anticipation of retaliation from the Red Viper."

Tyrion pondered on this information. He wasn't aware of this as he had barely seen any of his family since his release a week ago, though he was sure that when he had fleetingly passed any of them they had been guarded.

Varys spoke up "By your silence I guess you were not aware of this and have no Kingsguard to ensure your safety."

"Clearly my father believes in my martial prowess. Either that or I am entirely expendable." Tyrion responded bitterly.

"Could you not get Bronn to guard you like when you were acting hand? He is no Kingsguard but very skilled with a blade."

Tyrion shook his head "Bronn is like all sellswords, he can be bought for a higher price. And my sister has done so by giving him marriage into House Stokeworth. He will not guard me."

"There must be someone Lord Tyrion." Varys responded softly.

"Well there isn't," Tyrion snapped, "and why do you care anyway. If it was down to you I would be dead now after all your lies at my trial."

Varys looked at Tyrion like he was about to admonish a mischievous child. "Lord Tyrion you expect me to behave like Eddard Stark? What in my character makes you think I would do the honourable thing? As always I will do the whatever actions that will keep a blade away from my neck. Don't take it personally Lord Tyrion. I do like you, I just like myself a lot more." And with that Varys walked away, humming some tune to himself.

Tyrion returned to his chambers afterwards and had remained there till now drinking. It was clear now that he was completely cut off from his family. Tywin had sent him to die in the Battle of the Green Fork and now he left him unprotected in a dangerous castle, surrounded by enemies. He debated whether Tywin actually believed he was responsible for Joffrey's death. He doubted that it even mattered to him. He had always been his father's shame. Tyrion guessed he was being offered as a sort of sacrifice to the Dornish, even though it would likely not appease Oberyn Martell in the slightest. The Red Viper wanted Tywin and to think he would settle for anyone else was foolish.

Tyrion had never felt more lonely and though it loathed him to admit it, he missed Shae. He had not seen or heard from her since the trial and, though he was furious with her for humiliating him with her testimony, part of him wanted to know where she was. His rage towards her had died down and on reflection he was more mad with himself. "Now that's twice in your life you have fallen in love with a whore, and you are meant to be intelligent!" he thought to himself.

Tyrion's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Tyrion briefly grabbed the knife on the table before smiling and releasing it. He didn't think a Dornish assassin would knock.

"Enter" he shouted and turned to face the door from his seated position.

Jamie walked in through the door. He was clad in the white kingsguard armour and looked as splendid as Tyrion remembered. His head was shaven, something Tyrion had never seen, but his eyes were drawn to the stump of his right arm. Jamie seemed to notice his stare and moved his arms behind his back.

Jamie cleared his throat almost nervously. "Tyrion I've come to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them truthfully. If you ever loved me as a brother like I loved you then please tell me the truth."

Tyrion stood from his seat and faced Jamie. "Ask away brother, you have my word that I will only speak truths."

"Did you kill my son?"

Tyrion was surprised to hear Jamie admit to Joffrey's parentage but he answered quickly "No I had no part in his death, nor do I know who did."

Jamie's face remained emotionless. "Do you know where Sansa Stark is?"

Again Tyrion responded quickly. "No."

Jamie hesitated before asking the next question. "Did Joffrey deserve to die?"

Even though he knew the answer he took his time before he spoke "Yes. I'm sorry but Joffrey was a tyrant. He was closer to Aerys than you could have imagined."

Jamie nodded and seemed to accept this. Tyrion motioned towards the table and both brothers sat down. Tyrion poured out two cups of wine and slid one to Jamie who immediately took a big drink.

Tyrion broke the silence "How is your hand?"

Jamie smiled "Probably sat in a dogs belly at Harrenhal now. My arm, or at least what is left, is fine however. It has been quite an adjustment I assure you Tyrion."

"I hate to ask but can you fight with left hand?" Tyrion realised he must be drunker than he thought once he asked this as normally he would have been much more subtle or avoided the question altogether.

Jamie shook his head sadly. "Not yet brother though I am working at it. Progress has been slow."

Tyrion downed his cup and poured another. He looked at his brother and both broke out into a smile, the initial tension of their meeting now completely gone. Tyrion felt a huge relief now that Jamie now knew he was not Joffrey's killer.

"Our sister still believes you are guilty Tyrion." Jamie stated, his mischievous grin back on his face.

"Yes she told me as much after the trial. It seems Father believes it too, after all you all have protection from the Red Viper whilst I am sat here alone holding my cock."

Jamie looked pensive and took another long drink from his cup, freshly refilled by Tyrion. "Father does not know your worth. From what I hear it was your leadership that saved Kings Landing from Stannis. I wish he saw you like I did, I wish they all did.

Tyrion shrugged "I appreciate that Jamie but it seems only you see me as family."

Tyrion had a sudden thought. "Jamie do you know where Shae is?"

Jamie's face suddenly went very serious and he looked as nervous as he did when he first entered Tyrion's chamber. Before he could answer Addam Marbrand crashed through the door in a hurry.

"Jamie you must come immediately. Grand Maester Pycelle is dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - If you recognise it then it belongs to GRRM

Jamie I

Cersei prowled round the room snarling. Her already foul mood was only made worse by the two pieces of news Jamie had told her moments earlier when he arrived.

"Our father is still away from Kings Landing and there is no word when he is to return." Jamie had told her when he arrived to meet her.

Cersei looked incredulous. "Does he not know what an opportunity this is? We have the Red Viper cornered."

Jamie placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her and said "We must tread carefully. The situation is very dangerous and we need to strategise. That's why I've invited someone to help us, someone we can trust."

Cersei threw his arms from her shoulders and pushed him away. She screamed "Not him. Not the Imp! He murdered Joffrey, he murdered our boy!"

Jamie knew she would react but not with such ferocity. He spoke calmly "Despite your feelings towards Tyrion, our brother is cleverer than most and we need his skills in political manuvering to deal with this situation. And besides I do not believe he killed Joffrey."

Since then Cersei had ranted and raved, circling the room in her fury, whilst Jamie sat down and went to pour a cup of wine. He instinctively went to hold the jug with his right hand and cursed himself internally. He was finding this adjustment hard and it was his struggle to perform simple acts like pouring a drink, eating meat or even cleaning up after using the privy. Vargo Hoat didn't just take his hand that fateful day in the Riverlands. Jamie had felt less of a man ever since and all these little things kept reminding him that was never going to change.

He had felt useless since he came back to Kings Landing. He'd poured through the white book, going through the many accolades of Lord Commanders like Barristan Selmy, Robert Flowers and Duncan the Tall, and he'd come to the realisation he would never come close to matching them. He had not their brains, respect or honour. The only thing at which he was their equal - fighting with a blade - had been taken away from him. That's why he'd given Oathkeeper to Brienne and sent her to find Sansa rather than go himself.

Jamie thought he'd only done one useful thing himself since his return. That was dealing with the whore who betrayed his brother but, after seeing Tyrion's face when he asked after her, he wasn't even sure that he had done the right thing about that. He hoped he had otherwise that would be two times he had cost his brother happiness with a woman. He still regretted what happened with the Tysha girl all these years later.

Eventually there was a knock at the door and Tyrion entered. Cersei stood in the far corner of the room, casting hateful glances at the dwarf. Jamie looked at his sister and grimaced. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he'd thought that for as long as he could remember. But when she drinks and becomes so hateful she seems to lose her shine and becomes something less perfect. He hated it when she made it hard for him to love her.

Tyrion spoke up "You asked for my presence Jamie. I assume it is to do with the untimely death of Pycelle."

Jamie smiled at his brother "Yes you are correct Tyrion, thanks for coming. Take a seat and I can get you fully informed."

Tyrion sat and Jamie proceeded to tell him what he knew. "Pycelle was poisoned. Qyburn has investigated the body and confirmed it was the strangler, mixed with what appears to be manticore venom. It was placed in his water and it caused a slow painful death. His suffering was strung out for hours. There was evidence found in Pycelle's chambers to suggest his killer. A long dark hair was found next to the body."

Tyrion nodded, taking it all in.

Jamie continued "There is more. Qyburn investigated the body of Gregor Clegane and found his wounds from the Red Viper were infected with a mix of poisons including manticore venom."

"So all signs point to Oberyn Martell." Tyrion stated.

"Oberyn Martell is the killer, it is obvious, even to a pair of fools like you!" snapped Cersei.

"Yes it is obvious," Tyrion replied, "but it is too obvious. Oberyn is a clever and cunning man, it makes no sense why he would kill someone in such an amateur manner."

Cersei started to pace the room again and speculated "He was probably so furious after the trial that he acted in anger and was sloppy in his haste."

"A naive view." Tyrion sharply responded. "The evidence is a gift and all the Red Viper's gifts are poisonous."

Jamie agreed with Tyrion and nodded to Cersei to show this. He had only met Oberyn Martell once, as a young man at Casterley Rock, but he knew enough from that solitary encounter that he was a highly dangerous man. Jamie had been smitten by his sister, the late queen of Westeros Elia Martell, and once Oberyn noticed this infatuation he told Jamie in no uncertain terms he was not too touch his sister. Jamie knew by the fire in his dark eyes that Oberyn meant every word, plus he held a dagger against Jamie's cock to ensure he got the message.

"What does father think?" Tyrion asked.

Jamie shrugged and Cersei responded "He has not responded to any ravens, we don't even know if he got them."

Again Tyrion pondered on this and eventually spoke "We should wait for father to return before acting. His council would be valuable. Oberyn Martell has not left the capital and he doesn't appear to be going anywhere."

Cersei turned and looked straight at Tyrion like he was waste from the privy and said "Are you two little boys scared to act without Daddy's permission? We have a chance to capitalise on Martell's mistakes and lock the cunt up in the black cells. Why would we wait?"

Jamie spoke up "Maybe we should wait for father Cersei, Tyrion makes a good argument."

Cersei tossed her golden hair and curled a lock around her finger. She shook her head at the two brothers dismissively. "I am Queen regent so my word is final. He will be in the black cells before he eats his evening dinner."

Tyrion stood and pleaded "Cersei please think ab-"

Cersei cut him off "The decision has been made. And I certainly cannot be influenced by a kinslaying dwarf."

With that Cersei stormed out the room, leaving Jamie staring at a frustrated Tyrion who threw his cup at the door Cersei had just left through. It shattered into hundreds of pieces that scattered across the floor.

"She'll damn us all. She is playing right into the Dornish plot and we don't even know what they are fucking up to!" Tyrion said exhaustedly.

Jamie thought back to a discussion he had with Elia back when he was in Aery's kingsguard. She had asked Jamie about his relationship with Cersei and rather than answer he turned the question around.

"So how close are you and Oberyn?" he had asked.

Elia had smiled, a dazzling sight on any day, and responded "Oberyn is my soul mate. He knows and loves me more than any other, including my husband the Crown Prince, ever could. I hope he dies before me."

Jamie was puzzled by this last sentence. "What do you mean Princess?"

Elia looked Jamie in the eyes and spoke softly "If I were not here I don't think Oberyn could survive. He would burn the world to avenge me. He would sacrifice his life if he had to, there would be no limit to what he would do."

Those words played on Jamie's mind now when it seemed the wrath of Oberyn Martell was descending on all of House Lannister and they were doing nothing to avoid it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – If you recognise it then it belongs to GRRM

Tyrion III

The throne room was packed as Tyrion entered. He immediately worried he would not get a good vantage point so he bustled his way to the front and stood on a box so he could look out over the scene. Cersei was sat on the iron throne surrounded by Mace Tyrell, Varys, Paxter Redwyne, Mathis Rowan, Ilyn Payne, Qyburn and Addam Marbrand. King Tommen was not present and Tyrion had heard he was being guarded by Garlan Tyrell. Jamie and the entire kingsguard stood in full armour at the base of the throne. Tyrion could see goldcloaks placed all through the crowd within the throne room, each one carrying steel. The Dornish were spread across the throne room too, including Dezial Dalt, Lord Uller, Daemon Sand, Lord Dagos Manwoody and his brother and sons. He could also see Ellaria, dressed in a beautiful bright yellow dress. She noticed Tyrion and smiled warmly at him.

Tyrion also saw many allies among the crowd. Among other Lannister and Tyrell bannermen he spotted Harys Swyft, Merlon Crakehall, Jalabhar Xho, Randyll Tarly, Dickon Tarly, the Redwyne twins and Flement Brax. There was still no word from Tywin or Kevan and their absence was clearly on the lips of all the gossips at court as well as the arrest of Oberyn Martell. Tyrion felt a tap on the shoulder and turned round to face a familiar face with a wicked smile.

"Bronn, or should that be Ser Bronn of the Blackwater? Or is it Lord Bronn Stokeworth?" Tyrion asked of his former captain.

"I can't be Lord Stokeworth as Ser Balman is still alive and in good health….. for now," Bronn replied in his usual calm but dangerous voice, "Bronn is fine."

Tyrion moved aside so Bronn could stand next to him overlooking the iron throne. The others made space for Bronn despite the busy conditions, clearly his reputation was known in Kings Landing. Tyrion asked him a question "So Bronn are you here to keep an eye on the Dornishmen for the Queen Regent?"

Bronn looked at him disapprovingly "Now don't be like that Tyrion. If I had been your champion we both wouldn't be stood here now, about to witness the unveiling of whatever Oberyn Martell has been planning. Any ideas?"

Tyrion shook his head "Not a clue what his game is."

Bronn frowned "Then we are in trouble if you don't know what's going on."

Tyrion faced the former sellsword and saw he was not being sarcastic. He enquired "Are you worried?"

Bronn tilted his head slightly and replied "Not worried, just ready" and he tapped on his chest. The sound of metal was easy to hear and Tyrion knew Bronn was fully armoured under his cloak.

"Bring in the prisoner" Cersei announced at the top of her voice. The whole room went silent as Oberyn Martell was brought in chains to the foot of the throne. He looked in good health. Cersei had tried to get him imprisoned in the black cells, where he would be subject to Qyburn, the newly appointed chief gaoler, but Jamie had managed to persuade Cersei that he should be imprisoned in relative comfort so not to cause any further tension at court. Luckily she had relented and Oberyn had been kept in the second level apartments of the dungeon, far away from Qyburn's devices of torture and sadism.

Cersei had sent Balon Swann, Loras Tyrell, Addam Marbrand and twenty goldcloaks to arrest the Red Viper. She had anticipated resistance on his part yet Tyrion he heard that he did not put up any resistance and was taken to the dungeons willingly. Again it all made Tyrion nervous of what he was up to.

Oberyn turned and flashed a smile at Ellaria before facing Cersei. She spoke clearly "Prince Oberyn Martell, you are accused of the murder of Grand Maester Pycelle, member of the small council and loyal subject to King Tommen. You are accused of killing him with poison. Do you confess your crime?"

Oberyn cleared his throat and replied simply "I am innocent of all charges against me" before bursting into a strange short manic laughter.

Cersei let him finish then continued "In the absence of the small council's Master of Law Ser Kevan Lannister, I have reviewed the evidence and believe it is sufficient for a trial. Sitting in judgement will be the Hand Tywin Lannister, the Master of Laws Kevan Lannister, the High Septon and myself, the Queen Regent. The date will be set when the Hand returns. Any questions Prince Oberyn?"

Oberyn nodded and asked "Will Moon boy also be one of the judges?"

The crowd murmured and giggled at the absurdity of the Red Viper's question. Cersei remained nonplussed and replied "No he will not."

Oberyn looked confused, mockingly Tyrion noted, and spoke up "I see. I just made the assumption that if you were sitting as a judge in this trial your Grace, then there was opportunity for other fools to have the chance to judge me as well."

Many in the crowd started laughing whilst Cersei looked shocked by this public insult. Her face went a deep red and she looked ready to leap from the throne and attack Oberyn there and then. She banged her feet to maintain order then stood and spoke fiercely to the Red Viper "No Martell, it is you who is the fool. You think you ca-"

Oberyn interrupted "I demand trial by combat."

Again the audience erupted and Cersei was again forced to stamp her feet in order to get silence. She remained standing and spoke fiercely "As is your right by t-"

Oberyn cut her off again "I will champion myself. Grand Maester Pycelle was a member of the small council and a loyal subject of King Tommen, the words of the Queen Regent. Therefore it seems proper that his champion be a member of the kingsguard. Do you agree Your Grace or should I get Moon Boy to explain it to you?"

Cersei was now completely beset with rage. "You stupid fool Martell, the kingsguard are the best warriors in the land and each would relish the chance to cut off your head."

Almost immediately Loras Tyrell turned to Cersei, bent the knee and said "My Queen, I request the honour of fighting for the deceased Grand Maester Pycelle in the trial by combat."

Bronn whispered over to Tyrion "Loras Tyrell wants revenge for his brother Willas. No matter who wins it looks like Houses Martell and Tyrell will have further reason to hate each other."

Oberyn laughed again, causing Loras to turn and face him. Oberyn gave Loras a condescending look then returned his gaze to Cersei. "A green boy. Really? The great and loyal Pycelle is going to be championed by a green boy, one who should know better after seeing what happened to his older and far worthier brother."

Loras went to go for Oberyn but was held back by Balon Swann and Osmund Kettleblack. He struggled briefly before calming down and returning to the line of the kingsguard.

Varys shuffled forward and spoke "So if not Ser Loras, then whom do you think should be champion for the late Grand Maester Prince Oberyn?"

Oberyn's face broke into a sly grin. "Good question eunuch. I say that they should look no further than the Lord Commander of the kingsguard, the Kingslayer Jamie Lannister."

Tyrion felt his stomach twist into a tight knot and he was sure he was going to throw up. "Jamie cannot fight like he used to," He thought, "He isn't ready for Oberyn Martell."

Oberyn turned to face the crowd. He addressed them loudly "I'm certain the great Ser Jamie Lannister would want to avenge such a loyal servant of House Lannister as his champion. Or is he craven?"

Voices started to come from the crowd, most shouting for Jamie to agree to this deal. Tyrion noticed that the loudest shouts supporting this came from the Dornish in attendance.

Jamie raised his arm and the crowd quietened down. "It does not matter what I want, I will only do what my Queen asks of me." He replied. Tyrion noticed the reluctance on his brothers face and knew Jamie did not want this but he would never admit that. Tyrion looked to Cersei and hoped she knew this too.

"So what say you Queen Cersei, should the Kingslayer represent the deceased as his champion?"

Cersei sat back on the throne and replied sternly "I will think on this Martell. But know that I will ultimately decide who will champion the late Grand Maester, not you or anyone else."

Oberyn spoke up "I know it is your decision Your Grace. But I thought the Kingslayer would insist being the champion as well as defending your honour."

Cersei stepped right into it "My honour? what do you mean?" Tyrion grimaced in anticipation of the response.

"Well considering I am openly calling you a WHORE right here in court for all to hear, I thought that would be sufficient. If it isn't I can start naming lovers as well." Oberyn quickly retorted then winking openly at Osmund Kettleblack.

The court erupted and Tyrion saw a few scuffles within the crowd, including Daemon Sand pushing Dickon Tarly and what looked like a headbutt from Hobber Redwyne on one of Lord Manwoody's sons. Bronn had to push the crowd back from his and Tyrion's position on the balcony to prevent them from being knocked over the edge. It seemed that the whole scene was going to descend into a riot until a loud smash stopped all talking. Tyrion turned to see Cersei standing, breathing heavily with abject rage. She had thrown her goblet through a window in the throne room. She looked like a true lioness as she focused her gaze on the Red Viper. Eventually she said "You want to fight the Kingslayer you Dornish cunt? You have got it and I will use your head as a footstool when my brother, the best swordsman in all Westeros, brings it to me. The trial is set in two days."

Oberyn bowed mockingly "As you command Your Grace." With that he was led away back to his cell, smiling broadly.

Tyrion's eyes remained on Jamie, even as Cersei began to curse loudly at Mace Tyrell and the other small council members who surrounded the Iron throne. Jamie remained stationary and he stared out blankly into the crowd. Despite his impressive white armour he looked like a husk of a man, as if his fire had left his body already.

Tyrion knew why. "He knows his only true love has just killed him." he thought as a small tear moved down his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – If you recognise it then it belongs to GRRM

Jamie II

Ser Pounce stretched out his small body and opened his jaws wide to yawn before snuggling down next to his sisters Lady Whiskers and Boots. All three kittens lay close together against the sleepy body of King Tommen. He was fast asleep and all the kittens lay close to his chest, taking the heat from his body to stay warm.

Jamie watched over his sleeping son. Despite his fight tomorrow he had insisted on guarding the King tonight. He took the first shift and was due to be replaced by Balon Swann in a hour so he knew he had time to look at him a bit longer before returning outside the door.

Despite Cersei's overbearing parenting, Tommen was growing up into a kind brave man. It saddened Jamie that Cersei seemed to look down on Tommen as less able than Joffrey when it was clear to him that he was a far better King and man than his older brother ever would have been. "She mistakes kindness for weakness." Jamie thought.

Things had been tense with Cersei ever since he came back with Brienne. She couldn't bear to look at his stump whilst Jamie was slowly realising she was becoming unstable and a drunkard. Plus he was sure she had been unfaithful to him, the Red Viper had made that clear, whilst Jamie had remained as faithful as always to her. She had not spoken to him since the trial was set and strangely it didn't bother Jamie as much as it might once have.

Part of Jamie wanted to wake the boy and talk with him. He wanted to tell him about how to be a man, how to deal with Cersei and, most importantly, not to lose his innocence. Jamie knew now he lost his far too young and, worst of all, he had wanted to. He thought it would make him a great knight, like Arthur Dayne, but it didn't. He first killed a man when he was fourteen, a bandit who was stealing from the poor outside Crakehall, and Jamie still remembered how alive he felt as he cut through the man and saw the life leave his eyes. That instant he had felt like a man who was ready to become a knight, looking back Jamie now realised how naïve he was then about what made a great knight. It wasn't what you did with the blade, it was what you did with your position. Knighthood was a duty, whereas a young Jamie saw it as an opportunity for glory.

Jamie didn't wake Tommen. Instead he stroked his hair gently and whispered "Be a better man than me Son" and left the bedroom.

Jamie had also wanted to speak to Mycella but she was still in Dorne. He had wanted to send a raven to tell he how proud he was of his "niece" and how he was sure she would be a great Lady one day and how much he loved her. However he couldn't do this as he still could not write with his left hand and he did not feel comfortable enough to tell someone else the words to write. So instead he sent nothing and he prayed she already knew how he felt about her.

Jamie took his place at the door of Tommen's bedroom. He only had to wait there briefly as Balon arrived early to relieve him from duty. Jamie nodded a silent thanks to his kingsguard brother before walking away. He had a place to visit in Maegor's Holdfast before he returned to his own chambers in the White Sword Tower. He got there quickly, after all it was a room he knew very well but had not dared visit in a long time. He opened the door quietly and viewed the long abandoned bedroom that once belonged to Elia Martell. Jamie had spent some of his only happy times as a member of the Kingsguard under Aerys sat in this room laughing and joking with the intelligent Dornish Princess. She had taken pity on the young boy lonely outside her chambers standing guard and invited him in every day. They had kept each other company, two captives of the Mad King. Since her death Jamie had avoided this room like a diseased whore.

It had been cleaned since that fateful day but no-one had used it since, knowing that was where she had died along with her newborn son Prince Aegon. Jamie took a deep breath and entered, walking over to the cot that stood in the corner of the room. He looked down and half expected to see the babe with his silver hair and striking purple eyes but there was nothing. Jamie looked left to the exposed wall where he assumed Gregor Clegane had thrown the boy then Elia, but only after he had defiled her first. Jamie had not been present at Tyrion's trial, he could not face the thought of seeing his brother executed, but standing here now he wished he had just to have seen The Mountain suffer before he died. He had despised his father's savage dog ever since he discovered how Elia died.

Jamie left the cot and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. It was where he used to sit whilst Elia perched herself on the end of the bed so she could talk to him whilst playing with Rhaenys and keeping an eye on the babe. "She was frail yet she gave attention to us all with no hint of tiredness" Jamie thought, tears filling his eyes.

Jamie remembered his dream from when he was on the Kingsroad, when he saw Rhaegar. His spectre had accused Jamie of failing Elia and the children and since then Jamie had felt the spectre was right. He had slain the Mad King then sat on the Iron Throne waiting for the rebels to arrive. In his grief at having to betray his vows, he did forget about Elia. He should have run to her chambers and protected her and the children, Clegane and Lorch would have never harmed them if he was their protector. The tears flowed freely now.

Now Jamie was to fight the person who loved Elia the most – her brother Oberyn Martell. And he was going to kill Jamie. It had a poetic ring to it. He had practiced with Addam Marbrand all day and, whilst he knew he was getting better slowly, he was still far below the level required to beat the Red Viper. He knew he was a dead man.

Jamie looked up to the ceiling and whispered through his tears "I'm sorry Elia, I failed you and the children."

With that he wiped his eyes and quickly left the room and made his way back to the White Sword Tower. He passed numerous goldcloaks en route but none stopped him. He entered his room and saw Tyrion sat at the small table next to the window. He quickly stood and spoke "I had to speak to you Jamie and I knew you would be off duty now. Forgive the lateness of the hour."

Jamie started to remove his armour "Nothing to forgive brother. Go ahead, speak your mind."

Tyrion walked over to Jamie and looked up at him "You have given up brother. I can see it in your eyes. You have to find a way to beat him."

Jamie sighed "I can't brother. I'm sorry but I can't."

Tyrion grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled him down so he was down on one knee "You have to find a way to beat him. I need you, Tommen needs you, even father needs you if he ever returns from wherever the fuck he is hiding."

Jamie didn't know what his brother was trying to do but it wasn't working. There was nothing that could be done unless a warlock could be found to grow him his right hand back. He looked back emptily at Tyrion.

Tyrion suddenly slapped Jamie across the face. "Wake up Jamie. Tommen is going to need his father to help him rule. I'm going to need your help to get Cersei out of Kings Landing and away from Tommen. Father just needs you alive otherwise I'm his heir. It's not just your life at stake. You have to find a way to beat him."

A fire rose in Jamie. He stood up straight and it felt like new life was flowing through his body. He knew then Tyrion was right and he had to win. He could make amends and turn things round. He could be a father to Tommen. He could help Tyrion and Father rule until Tommen was ready. He could also help Cersei turn her life around, starting by getting her to stop pursuing power which she was ill-equipped to handle. He just needed to get past this trial and things could be better.

He turned to his brother. "You are right brother. I will find a way to beat Oberyn Martell then we can put things right. I can't believe I gave up, thanks for not giving up on me too."

Tyrion smiled "I never will brother. Now rest for your will need your strength tomorrow."

Tyrion went to leave but stopped before the door. "Can I ask you a question brother?"

Jamie replied "Of course."

Without turning Tyrion spoke up "Is Shae dead?"

Jamie debated lying to Tyrion but in the end spoke the truth "No she isn't. After your trial she came looking for you, no doubt to plead for forgiveness. I was so close to killing her but instead I sent her from Kings Landing. I thought it was best so you couldn't be hurt by her again."

Tyrion turned and faced Jamie. He seemed relieved "Thanks Jamie."

"May I ask you a question Tyrion?"

Tyrion nodded so Jamie asked "Was Cersei unfaithful to me?"

Tyrion hesitated but eventually spoke "I don't know brother, but I doubt it. She was hopelessly lost whilst you were prisoner at Riverrun. We can investigate together after the trial."

"And I will geld anyone who she did sleep with" he thought whilst nodding back to Tyrion at his suggestion.

Tyrion exited his chamber and Jamie lay down on his bed. He only planned a few hours of sleep as he needed to get up early and figure out how he was going to kill the Red Viper. His mind was ablaze with ideas on how he could win this fight, one that was be the hardest of his life. Most of all he was happy that he had realised that a lion, even a maimed one, was still deadly enough to kill a snake.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - if you recognise it then it belongs to GRRM

Jamie III

Jamie stood in the darkness of the corridor and looked out into the light of the courtyard. He could see the crowds had gathered long ago, ensuring they had a good view of the fight. Jamie smiled as he noticed that no-one stood on the blood stained floor where Gregor Clegane had cut apart the stable boy in Tyrion's trial but they still stood as close everywhere else. He could see the small council, minus his father and uncle, and the High Septon were sat on the platform that looked down over the courtyard guarded by three kingsguard. Tommen was also absent and was being guarded by Boros Blount. He noticed Tyrion looked sick to his stomach whilst Cersei smiled, exuding confidence in the outcome. He wasn't sure which reaction bothered him more.

Jamie was clad in his Kingsguard armour and his golden hand was attached with a mighty oaken shield. His sword was newly sharpened and was as light as he could get apart from Valyrian steel. He suddenly thought about Brienne wielding Oathkeeper and wondered if she had found Sansa Stark. He wished she was here as he genuinely would have valued her council before he undertook this fight with Oberyn Martell. Whilst he once dismissed her abilities, entirely due to her gender, he soon realised she was a great warrior regardless of if she had a cock or not. He thought of rewarding her if she returned to Kings Landing with Sansa Stark by raising her to kingsguard. He smiled as he thought of the shock and ridicule it would cause both him and her but she was far worthier than Blount, Trant or Kettleblack and could probably best them in combat anyway.

Jamie practiced the manoeuvre he had worked on with Addam again. He had woken Addam up early to discuss tactics on how he could win this fight and, after tossing around numerous ideas, they eventually devised a plan to disarm the Red Viper with no damage to Jamie. This could be done by using the gap between the shield and his body to trap his spear when he thrusts forward then by turning his body the spear will either snap or he will be forced to release it. Once his spear is taken away Jamie will be able to finish him easily, even with his left hand. It was a highly risky but it was all that Jamie had. He had managed to perform it successfully against Addam that morning but Jamie knew that meant nothing. Addam wasn't trying to kill him whereas Oberyn Martell will be desperate to do so.

Jamie remained waiting in the darkness, away from the eyes of the courtyard. He didn't want to face everyone until he had to, so he waited for the Red Viper to emerge first. There was no sight of him so far.

"Shall we do this then Ser Jamie?" The voice came from behind him

Jamie turned quickly and saw the smiling Oberyn Martell walking down the corridor. Jamie's hand immediately went to his sword hilt and he maintained eye contact as the Red Viper walked past him casually and out into the courtyard. Jamie noted that he looked noble in his red lightweight armour, emblazoned with the fiery sun of House Martell. He carried a long spear, the same type he used against The Mountain, which meant that Jamie's plan was still viable. The crowd greeted his arrival was a mix of cheers and clapping. Oberyn walked to the centre of the courtyard, turned to the platform and performed a mocking curtsey, no doubt aimed at Cersei. He then turned and faced the corridor where Jamie was to emerge from.

Jamie took a deep breath and emerged from the corridor into the courtyard. He was greeted with a similar level of clapping. He walked toward the centre and stood five feet away from Oberyn. He turned towards his sister and went down to one knee.

Cersei stood and spoke sweetly "Rise brother and fight for the late Grand Maester and your King."

Jamie quickly stood and faced his opponent. He stared into the eyes of the Dornish prince and expected to see the fire of the sun but instead Oberyn looked strangely pensive. As the High Septon began his usual speech Oberyn spoke quietly only to Jamie "Before she died my sister Elia spoke warmly of you Ser Jamie. She told me in her ravens how you kept her company in Kings Landing and how you treated her kindly."

Jamie was surprised he brought this up but still responded "She was a true queen and I respected her a lot."

Oberyn peered at Jamie, seemingly weighing his opponent up. Eventually he said "I don't blame you for her death. You were a young boy who already had made a decision that day that no-one else had the guts to do, and with everything that must have been going on in your head her safety slipped your mind. I have forgiven you for that failure, but that being said there are larger games at play here Kingslayer and you have a role to fulfil. Just know it is nothing personal."

For once Jamie was speechless. He was not expecting Oberyn to be so friendly towards him. He was lost as to what these "larger games" are but he soon realised it didn't matter when it is a fight to the death. He remembered the words of Barristan Selmy after a sparring session years ago when Jamie had asked him about his duel with Maelys the Monsterous on the Stepstones.

"Were you not distracted by the sight of him Ser Barristan?" Jamie had asked sincerely

Barristan eyed him suspiciously, as he always did ever since he became the Kingslayer, and responded "In truth I did not really notice his appearance until I looked down upon his corpse."

"But was he not rather hideous to behold?" Jamie asked again.

"Oh yes he was something grotesque," Barristan had answered, "But when fighting for your life a warrior should pay no attention to anything that won't help you stay alive. A distracted head will soon be a separated one. Remember that Ser Jamie."

Jamie did remember and he blocked any thoughts out and focused on the Dornishman. The High Septon had just finished his speech and declared the fight had started. Jamie immediately lowered his helm, drew his sword and readied himself for the attack of the Red Viper.

The fight did not start as expected. After ten minutes Jamie had not landed a blow yet on Oberyn but he had hardly attacked Jamie either. He had moved around the courtyard, keeping Jamie at length with his spear, but not really attacking Jamie with any significant attacks. Jamie had no idea what the Red Viper was doing "If Oberyn thinks I will tire like Clegane then he is sorely mistaken," he thought, "I do not carry heavy armour nor do I overexert myself." Jamie had tried a wide variety of strikes but Oberyn continued to step backwards and move out of range or keep Jamie back with his spear tip. Oberyn was fighting a defensive fight, something Jamie had not expected at all.

The crowd were very quiet now, any initial furore over the fight had soon ebbed away with the lack of action between the two combatants. Jamie had caught glimpses of Cersei, Tyrion and Mace Tyrell who all displayed looks of confusion similar to what Jamie suspected his face looked like under his helm.

After a further five minutes of this Oberyn suddenly moved backwards away from Jamie quickly, raised his helm and shouted towards the platform "Lord Tywin, how good of you to join us."

Jamie turned and saw his father on the platform. He looked furious and practically threw Varys out of his seat which he then sat in abruptly. Kevan also joined the council members on the platform and he was in deep discussions with Tyrion.

Jamie turned to face Oberyn who snarled "Now we fight." before lowering his helm and charging at Jamie. The frenzy of his attack took Jamie's breath away and he did well to repel the strikes from his spear with the shield. Oberyn now moved quickly, circling Jamie and sending stinging blows. His tempo was very fast and Jamie was struggling to defend himself, never mind land an offensive blow on his opponent.

Eventually Jamie saw an opening. As Oberyn thrust with his spear Jamie turned his body and got it caught between his shield and body. He went to turn further, as he had practised with Addam, in order to snap the spear but he suddenly felt it move backwards from his grasp and just as quickly it was thrust into his armpit between his armour. The pain burned deeply and the strength went out of his shield arm. Jamie couldn't hold it up as he needed to defend himself. Jamie swung his sword wildly but found nothing but air. The Viper moved past his strikes with ease but not before slicing Jamie on the ankles.

Jamie dropped to his knees, unable to stand. He lent heavily on his sword trying to summon the strength to get to his feet again. Jamie heard Oberyn walking up to him from behind but before he could try attack him a heavy blow to the back of the head sent him sprawling to the floor. Jamie blacked out and when he came to he was unable to see straight. He did notice that his golden hand and the shield were no longer attached to his arm and his sword was nowhere to be seen.

Jamie's helmet was suddenly ripped from his head and he was dragged to his knees. He could feel Oberyn's hand on his armour backplate holding him in the kneeling position. He tried to reach behind him but the dizziness had not gone and he thought he would be sick at any moment. The blood dripped down the back of his head, pooling on the floor with the blood that flowed freely from underside his arm.

Oberyn Martell dragged him in front of the platform and shouted "Lord Tywin Lannister, you ordered the death of my sister and her children. Now I have your beloved son, your heir, at the tip of my spear. I give you the choice – come take his place here on your knees or I will kill him."

Jamie struggled to collate the jumbled sounds coming from the platform. He could hear Cersei crying, Tyrion pleading with Oberyn and the High Septon saying that Oberyn's offer could not be made. All the noise sounded like it was echoing around his mind.

"Enough," Oberyn shouted, "Everyone needs to shut up, including you High Septon, and Lord Tywin needs to make a decision. What will it be – your life or your son?"

Jamie managed to raise his head and could just about make out his father on the platform. His face remained stoic and he looked down at Jamie. Tywin cleared his throat and spoke "I'm sorry Jamie but witho-"

Cersei screamed and interrupted him "No. I will not allow this. You must take his place father, I am Queen Regent and I order you." She was crying and Jamie could hear the anguish in her voice.

Tywin shook his head and stood to face Cersei. "I am hand of the King and I will give the orders. I must do what is best for the realm."

Cersei turned to the Kingsguard on the platform and implored "I am your queen and I order you to drag him down there and save your Lord Commander."

The three kingsguard – Tyrell, Trant and Swann – all looked completely stuck as what to do. They looked between the crying Cersei and the silent but imposing Tywin and, after what seemed an age to Jamie, they nodded towards Tywin and remained stationary. Cersei started to attack Loras Tyrell until Ser Kevan held her back.

Jamie coughed and watched the dark red blood fly from his mouth and splatter on the dirt. He looked up pleadingly at his father but was only met by his cold eyes, betraying no overt sadness at what was going to happen.

Tyrion walked towards Tywin and grabbed his arm "Father please don't let Jamie die."

Tywin turned and looked hatefully at Tyrion. "I don't have a choice but the fault is not mine dwarf. First you killed my wife, now you have killed my son."

Tyrion looked creastfallen and close to tears. Jamie went to shout to defend Tyrion but the words wouldn't come out. He thought he was going to pass out again. Oberyn must have felt Jamie starting to weaken as he pulled him up so he kneeled straighter.

Oberyn shouted loudly again "That is your final decision Lord Tywin? Your life over that of your son?"

Tywin turned to face the Viper and nodded once.

"So be it."

Jamie felt Oberyn's hand leave the backplate. He looked up and caught Cersei's eye. She was awash with tears and mouthed something to Jamie, he hoped it was a message of love. He tried to say something back but the words couldn't be made.

Jamie suddenly heard the sound of metal breaking metal and Cersei screamed histerically. Jamie felt out of breath and pain coursed through this body. He looked down to see the spear of the Viper protruding from the centre of his chest, dripping Lannister red with his blood.

And then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – If you recognise it then it belongs to GRRM

Tyrion IV

Tyrion did miss being the Hand of the King but, as he exhausted himself climbing the steps of the Tower of the Hand, he realised that the pain in his knees had improved since his unceremonious removal from the role. Climbing these steps every day when he was Hand really hurt his knees to the point where they were so swollen he had to lie down with his feet on a pillow in order to calm them. His new room had far less steps and he had not had to rest his knees in a long time. Now he was forced to climb these steps again to go see his father who had summoned him finally. For a full day after the death of Jamie, Tywin had kept to his chambers and refused any visits other than Kevan. Even Cersei had been turned away.

As Tyrion got closer to the Hand's solar he heard a commotion within the room. It caused him to quicken his steps as best he could. By the time he got to the door the room was quiet again. Tyrion knocked and entered. He scanned the room upon entry and saw Tywin sat at his desk, emotionless as always, flanked by Kevan. He turned to his left to see Cersei being held down in a chair by Meryn Trant, his hands on her shoulders keeping her seated. She looked haggard and clearly had been crying for the past day. She scowled at Tyrion's presence.

Tywin surveyed Tyrion with his usual look of contempt. "Am I going to need someone to restrain you too Tyrion or are you going to behave?"

Tyrion glared right back at his father. Maybe it was the tiredness from the climb or just the emotion of the past day but for once he felt ambivalent towards him and didn't actually want his approval at all. "No father I can assure you I will behave."

"Good, then sit down." Tywin nodded towards the chair opposite where he sat, which Tyrion duly sat in.

Tywin addressed Trant "Ser Meryn please leave us and guard the door. If she misbehaves again I will call for you to provide a sharp lesson." With that he moved his hands off Cersei and left the room. Cersei remained slumped in the chair sobbing. Tyrion noticed that she looked drunk and the red hue on her lips suggested she had broken her fast with some Arbor red.

"I'll get straight to the point," Tywin started, "the Red Viper has played us all."

Tyrion nodded sadly in agreement and replied "It appears so."

Tywin quickly responded "It does not appear, it is a fact. He wants me dead and he knew he could not get to me easily. So he got to Jamie, thinking it would get him me. And you two foolish children of mine let him create the situation where he could kill my son in broad daylight and get away with it! He killed Pycelle and wanted to get arrested – was it not obvious?!"

Almost like a small child telling a tale to a master, Tyrion said "I told Cersei not to arrest him but she wouldn't listen."

"THEN YOU HAVE TO MAKE HER LISTEN! Do not try and make yourself blameless in this incident." Tywin was red with fury.

But so was Tyrion. "You should listen to your own words Father, for you are also very far from blameless in this. Where were you when all this was happening?!"

Kevan interjected "Lord Tywin and I decided to remove ourselves from Kings Landing in order to strategize how to deal with the Dornish away from court."

"And to ensure my father's safety of course, the most important thing of all." Tyrion thought sarcastically.

Kevan continued "We camped near the outskirts of Duskendale in a small wood. We only had a small number of men with us so it was easy to remain hidden. The only person who knew where we were at Kings Landing was Pycelle."

"But we sent ravens, telling you of what was happening and asking you to return." Tyrion informed them

Kevan spoke solemnly "We only received a raven one day before the trial, which was why we only just arrived when it had begun. On our ride back to Kings Landing we found numerous ravens dead with a crossbow bolt protruding their body."

Tywin took over "It seems clear now that Oberyn Martell got our location from Pycelle before he died then he sent one of his Dornish companions to intercept any ravens heading for our location. He only wanted me to know what was going on when it was too late to prevent it. All he had to do then was delay the fight until I arrived which he could do with ease since Jamie was no longer a worthy swordsman. As I said, he played us all."

Everyone remained in silence, taking in these final words of Lord Tywin. Tyrion thought of his brother's face before he died. The look on his face as the spear pierced his chest would haunt him till the day he died.

Cersei finally spoke to break the quiet. She sobbed and slurred as she spoke, confirming to Tyrion she had been drinking ever since her twin had died. "I thought he would win, he was… never said he could not sword with left like right….not my fault….Imp's"

Tywin looked at her with disappointment and spoke with what Tyrion detected was a hint of regret. "Cersei you are to return to Casterly Rock to rule there as it's Lady. In time I am going to find a suitable match for you as well, you are too beautiful to remain a widow."

"I'm not marrying anyone….. not leaving Joffrey…...Tommen." She whimpered at Tywin.

"You will do what is right for House Lannister and the throne girl. You will not ruin Tommen like you did that monster Joffrey and you will not be returning to Kings Landing until I say. You leave for the Rock in the next three days." Tywin spoke with conviction and Cersei did not even try to argue this command. Tyrion noticed she looked like a broken woman and actual felt a small spark of sympathy for her.

Tywin continued "As for you Tyrion, you are to remain at Kings Landing in your role as Master of Coin. I also want you to find a solution to our Dornish problem, we need to control Oberyn Martell."

"I don't think that is possible father, he wants your blood and nothing else can sate his desire for that." Tyrion replied

"Well you must find something," Tywin snapped, banging his fist on the desk, "he will not be getting my head I can assure you of that."

Tyrion fired back. "Oh I know that father, you have already shown that your life comes before that of even your heir."

"I do what needs to be done for House Lannister and the realm," Tywin was furious now, "It's why I had to let Jamie die, it's why Cersei will marry whomever I tell her to and it's why I let you go on trial for Joffrey's murder. I have a chance to create a dynasty in the name of House Lannister and weakness in the family will not get in the way of that."

Tyrion was shocked. "Wait, you knew that I didn't kill Joffrey?!"

Tywin sneered at Tyrion. "Of course it wasn't you, you have not the stomach for murder. It was most likely one of the Tyrell men under the direction of the Queen of Thorns. That much was obvious but I could not directly accuse them without fracturing the alliance between our Houses. That's why you had to go on trial – for the good of the realm."

"That's two sons you have sacrificed for "the good of the realm" Father," Tyrion spoke sharply as the bile rose up his throat in shock and disbelief at Tywin, "tell me would you sacrifice yourself should it be needed?"

Tywin moved his cold gaze between Cersei and Tyrion. "My father was a weak fool who nearly drove our house into the dirt. Upon his death I managed to bring us back from the brink to the most powerful house in all Westeros and in possession of the Iron Throne. If left to you two we would be soon back in the dirt. So to answer your question Tyrion, there is no circumstance I can envision where I would need to be sacrificed as this House needs me too much."

Tyrion had always thought his father was incapable of loving him due to the circumstances of his birth but he had always assumed he put Jamie and Cersei ahead of himself. It was clear to Tyrion now that his father's pride and the Lannister name came before anything, even the lives of his children. He realised then that he hated his father, a thought that had crossed his mind all through his life but one that he had never acknowledged as true until now.

However with his father in a mood like this he admitted defeated. "I will look into finding a peaceful resolution with Oberyn Martell."

"Make it quick Tyrion, "Tywin replied without looking at Tyrion, "My attention is required elsewhere – I need to find a new Grand Maester, a new Kingsguard and a new Lord Commander."

Kevan spoke up. "We must also consider the news of Lysa Arryn's death, how to treat with the new ruler of the Iron Islands Euron Greyjoy and we still need to break the siege of Riverrun."

"Much to be done." Tyrion said to no-one in particular. He really wanted a drink now and to join Cersei in a drunken stupor. He had always thought of his mind as a weapon but, unlike a warrior who could sheath his sword, he could never put down his weapon to rest. Only lots of ale and wine could quieten his thoughts and right now his mind was spinning with ideas, all which seemed to lead him to the same answer to the problem of the Red Viper.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – if you recognise it then it belongs to GRRM

Tyrion V

Tyrion sat at the table and breathed in a sharp intake of air. He was nervous and was unsure this would work. He poured himself a glass of wine and took a large drink. Both men were unpredictable, ruthless and had hints of sadism that burrowed to the surface on occasion, and now Tyrion was going to bring them together in this small unused chamber hidden away within Maegor's Holdfast.

Whilst Tyrion had prepared and tidied the room in anticipation of the arrivals, he had searched for any sign of who this room had once been occupied by but he had found nothing to provide any real clues. The only things he found were a gold coin depicting the likeness of Aegon IV and a small towel under the bed that appeared to be stained with blood. Not that it particularly mattered but it took his mind off his worries about the meeting to follow.

"Hello Tyrion."

Tyrion nearly jumped out of his chair in fright. He turned to face Oberyn Martell, smiling with a mixture of mischief and malice.

"How did you get in?" Tyrion was shaken but managed to steady his voice.

"The door was not locked so I slithered in quietly. You were expecting me though, this is where you requested my presence."

Tyrion had steeled himself now, even though he had come the closest to shitting himself since when he was nearly fell out of the sky cells at the Eyrie. "Yes and thanks for coming. Please take a seat."

Oberyn strolled over slowly to the table and took a seat, pouring himself a glass of wine as he sat down. He surveyed the room then turned to face Tyrion and gestured to the remaining seat opposite him. "Who is yet to join us?"

Tyrion took a long drink of his wine then spoke "One more is going to join us and I would like you to hear him out before doing anything."

Oberyn looked intrigued "What if I don't like what he has to say?"

Tyrion responded with trepidation "We'll cross that bridge if we get to it."

The two men sat in silence both drinking the wine. Tyrion observed the calmness of the Red Viper and how it was in stark contrast to his abject fury when he fought both Gregor Clegane and Jamie in the trials. He appeared engrossed in his own thoughts so Tyrion did not attempt any small talk. Instead he went away into his own thoughts. They still lingered on Jamie whose bones were currently being transported back to Casterly Rock so they could be interred in the Hall of Heroes. Escorting Jamie's bones was Cersei who had been sent from the capital by their father as he had promised. The farewell between her and Tommen was heart wrenching and Tyrion had provided comfort to the boy king as he wept openly at his mother's departure. He had hugged him tightly and told him it would be alright and she would be back soon, even though he knew that was unlikely. Despite his pain at Tommen's sadness, Tyrion knew that it was for the best and, without Cersei dominating him, Tommen would grow into a good man and a true king.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Tyrion turned and watched his father enter the room. He immediately caught sight of Oberyn Martell, who stood quickly and faced Tywin.

"What the fuck are you two trying to do?" The Viper hissed, getting visibly angrier before Tyrion's eyes.

"I assure you Oberyn I had no part of this. What is the meaning of this Tyrion?" Tywin asked.

Tyrion stepped between the two men and spoke clearly "I invited both of you here to meet me because I knew you would not agree to meet each other voluntarily. Now I thought if you met face to face in a quiet neutral location you could talk this out. We cannot continue with the way things are going now."

Oberyn did not break his eye contact with Tywin and asked "Tell me Imp, what is there to stop me killing you both right here, right now?"

"I anticipated that response Oberyn. I have a man outside Ellaria's chambers where you just left her and if I do not go meet him in one hour's time then he will kill her" Tyrion lied.

The Viper turned and looked at Tyrion with contempt, debating this information. Tyrion held his gaze and felt a bead of sweat drip down his back. After what seemed an age Oberyn turned and sat in his seat at the table. Tywin moved slowly and sat opposite him.

Tyrion sighed an internal sigh of relief. He poured his father a cup of wine and refreshed both his own and the Red Viper's. He stood whilst both men sat and bore holes into each other with their respective hatred.

Tywin spoke first "I'm curious Oberyn, did you kill Pycelle because he opened the gates for my men to sack Kings Landing or was it because you correctly guessed he was the only person who knew where Kevan and I had gone to?"

Oberyn took a drink. "I didn't have a clue he would know where you had gone to hide, that was just a happy coincidence. He died because he gave false council to the Mad King and let your animals in the gate. If we are asking questions then Lord Tywin I have one for you – have you cried over the bones of your son Jamie or are you incapable of such emotions?"

Tywin glare sharpened and he answered "No more tears than I shed over your sister when they dragged her body into the throne room."

Tyrion saw Oberyn ready to flip the table and attack his father so he quickly placed the jug of wine down hard on the table between them and spoke "This is going to get us nowhere. I've not brought you together to talk about the past, we need to talk about a future where you two haven't ripped Westeros apart with your hatred."

After a short silence Tywin spoke "So what can be done to resolve this Martell? Do you want Land?"

Oberyn shook his head slowly.

"Gold Dragons?"

A further shake of the head

"More Dornish power at court?"

Again the Red Viper shook his head.

Tywin sighed "So what do you want?"

Oberyn downed his wine, smiled and spoke slowly "Your head. On a silver platter."

Tywin scowled "We've established you are not getting that so time to compromise."

Oberyn responded quickly "You offered gold dragons. How many? Tell me how many gold dragons was her life worth? Huh – TELL ME!"

As both men continued to argue, Tyrion rubbed his temples to try and ward off the headache that was developing. Things were not going well and it did not appear there was going to be a resolution. Things were too far gone. Tyrion knew what he had to do. He picked up the second jug of wine he had prepared and filled both men's cups. They had now digressed to threatening each other.

"I'll bring the full might of Casterly Rock and the Westerlands to Dorne and lay waste to everything there." Tywin said in a calm but focused fury.

Oberyn laughed "You would not get past the Boneway. The Young Dragon barely managed it and he was twice the commander you are."

Tywin visibly looked insulted by this slight. He straightened up in his chair, took a small sip of his wine and replied "My military prowess is feared throughout the known world, only a fool would suggest otherwise. If I wanted Dorne, I would take it."

Oberyn smiled "Who tells you this, the cowards and yes men you surround yourself with in the field? Do you forget you were given repeated lessons from the Young Wolf, a green Northern boy with no experience? You could only beat him by breaking sacred laws of hospitality because you couldn't beat him fairly on the field. Here's to the boy who humbled the Lion, rest in peace." Oberyn raised his glass in a mocking toast before downing the wine.

Tywin looked furious and his face had gone the same red shade as his robes. He took a small drink of his wine and turned to look at Tyrion with the same anger he had been showing Oberyn. "This was your best idea to resolve this?!" He asked Tyrion.

The smiled on Oberyn's face disappeared and he suddenly looked serious. He tried to speak but only a choking noise came out. He looked at his empty cup then turned to look at Tyrion. His hands went to his throat and he face quickly turned a dark blue colour. He reached out for Tywin and sent his cup flying from the table where it cracked on the floor. His fingers reached in desperation, seemingly trying to grab Tywin, but found only air. Eventually he collapsed on the table face down, the Red Viper was dead.

Tywin looked shocked and turned to Tyrion. "You?"

Tyrion nodded "Yes Father, and you thought I didn't have the stomach for murder."

"What have you done?" Tywin asked in disbelief. "All fingers will point to me as responsible."

Tyrion shook his head "No they won't."

The realisation hit Tywin just as he started to cough and this throat began to close up. His face started to turn the same shade of dark blue as Oberyn's.

Tyrion spoke up as he moved away from the table "Oberyn downed his wine, laced with poison taken from the late Grand Maester Pycelle, so his death was quick. Sadly for you father you only had a few small drinks so it will take longer."

Tywin tried to stand but could not get to his feet. He grabbed the wine glass and flung it at Tyrion, missing by a good foot. He slumped back in his chair and managed to utter a single word "Why?"

Tyrion smiled vindictively "Why for the good of the realm of course. The hatred between you and the Red Viper prevented any form of reconciliation between the Lannisters and Dorne. I've just removed the pieces from the board that prevented the game from moving forward."

Tywin wheezed as a trickle of blood escaped his lips. His cold green eyes remained locked on Tyrion until he finally died when they rolled to the back of his head.

Tyrion sighed, taking a brief moment to acknowledge to himself that he was now a kinslayer and damned in the eyes of the Old Gods and the New. "Lucky then I don't believe in either set." Tyrion thought to himself.

Tyrion quickly got to work finishing his plan. He poured away the remaining wine laced with poison and smashed the jug on the floor next to the table. Next he went to Oberyn's body and searched for a blade. Tyrion suspected he would carry one and sure enough he found a small dagger on his ankle. This was unsheathed and Tyrion quickly thrust it into his father's dead body, squarely in the chest into his still heart. The blade was then placed into the Red Viper's prone hand. Next Tyrion brought out his father's hunting knife, pilfered earlier from his chambers, and cut the throat of Oberyn, letting the blood flow down his chest before allowing his body to drop back down to the table face down again. The knife was then placed in his Fathers hand.

Tyrion stood back and assessed the scene. He smiled with his work. He gathered the remainder of his belongings, ensuring to take his empty cup, and left the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Any news?" Tyrion asked Kevan, trying to sound as concerned as he possibly could.

Kevan looked crestfallen "We've found them both dead."

Tyrion sat down, displaying a look of shock. "Varys would be impressed by my performance." He thought to himself.

Kevan saw Tyrion was not going to speak so carried on "They had both met in an empty chamber in the Holdfast. No guards, nothing. Tywin must had met with Oberyn Martell in secret to try and end their feud. They have killed each other – Oberyn's throat was slit probably just as he stabbed your father through the heart. It looks like…..I can't believe it. Why did he meet the Red Viper alone?!"

Tyrion spoke softly "He must have thought he could talk the Viper around, one to one in a calm quiet place."

Kevan replied "There was wine there smashed on the floor, you are probably right Tyrion. Obviously it did not go to plan and both men killed each other, though we cannot say who attacked who first."

Tyrion shrugged "Does it matter?"

"What do we do now?" Kevan asked

Tyrion shook his head but inside he was smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – If you recognise it then it belongs to GRRM

Tyrion VI

Tyrion looked out over the empty throne room whilst sat on the Iron Throne. He came in here sometimes to think and he often sat on the throne as it seemed to give him a clarity of thought he was unable to get anywhere else. He adjusted his position carefully, moving slowly to ensure he did not cut his behind. It truly was fulfilling its design by Aegon the Conqueror to ensure one could not sit easy in it. It was cold, hard and uncomfortable yet Tyrion felt he was born to sit in this seat. People started to filter into the throne room, ready for what was to be a memorable address.

In the week since his father's death he had managed to take over the council and had appointed himself both the King Regent and the Hand of the King. Tommen had agreed to this very quickly, probably due to the new kitten Tyrion had gifted him. Tyrion did feel guilt at manipulating the young boy but he knew he was going to use his position to best help and prepare the boy, not for personal gain like his sister had. He knew this was his chance to build the dynasty his father spoke of, in his name at first until Tommen was a man grown and ready to continue it forward.

Tyrion had plans and schemes in mind until a chance finding when he was clearing his father's chambers. He still had the message in his pocket now and he pulled it out and carefully read through the two sentences again before returning it. Why his father had dismissed it he did not know but he was not going to make the same mistake. If it was true…..well Tyrion couldn't take the chance that it wasn't. He had changed all his plans and he knew that when announced them to the court next it will be met with much interest and confusion.

Tyrion's first action was set in motion before he even entered the throne room. He had sent a raven to Littlefinger in the Vale asking for his presence at Kings Landing immediately. He had worded the message with enough mystery to intrigue Littlefinger enough to ensure he would come in person and not send a lickspittle in his stead. He had then send Bronn to go meet with the Stone Crows to ensure that Littlefinger doesn't make it past the mountain roads. Tyrion knew he could not trust Littlefinger once inch and therefore he wanted him removed from power. He was a dangerous cunning man so the only way to remove him was death, and all it cost Tyrion was arms for the mountain clan and an accident to befall Ser Balman for Bronn.

Tyrion saw that everyone was in attendance, including the small council surrounded him on the platform with the throne and the kingsguard who guarded them all at the base (except Loras Tyrell and Balon Swann who were with Tommen), so he began.

He addressed the audience "As a result of the unfortunate death of my father Lord Tywin Lannister, it falls upon myself to take his place as the Hand of the King. In addition I have appointed myself, with the approval of the small council, the King Regent until my nephew king Tommen reaches manhood. This change leaves gaps in the small council. My old position as Master of Coin will be taken by Lord Mace Tyrell."

Mace stepped forward and took a bow to the audience. There were a few half-hearted claps and Tyrion noticed Garlan Tyrell shake his head in embarrassment. Tyrion was glad Mace thought it was a honour to get this role, he considered him unintelligent and useless with numbers so he was ideal to be the man in charge of the money as Tyrion could run rings round him and get what funds he needs exactly when he needs them.

Tyrion continued "Lord Tyrell's replacement in his previous role of Master of Ships will be announced later in this address. The small council also lacks a grand maester so I have sent to the Citadel for a replacement. I am happy to report that Archmaester Marwyn is currently on his way to Kings Landing to take the role." Tyrion didn't announce that he had insisted on Archmaester Marwyn being sent to the capital, that was information that he did not need to divulge at this point.

"With the death of Prince Oberyn Martell, the Dornish seat on the small council is empty and after the recent tragic events we need to rebuild the relationship between the crown and Dorne. Therefore I request that Prince Doran Martell himself come to Kings Landing to take the seat on the small council, not anyone else in his place." Tyrion announced this whilst thinking "keep your friends close, your enemies closer."

Tyrion next addressed the Kingsguard "With the death of Ser Jamie we are needing a new Lord Commander. I am proud to appoint Ser Balon Swann to this role. Whilst he is fairly new to the Kingsguard he would never consider striking a young girl so he is a natural choice. I will be working closely with Ser Balon to pick a new member of the Kingsguard to bring our numbers back to seven. We will find a knight worthy of the honour."

Tyrion could see the crowd were getting bored already so he pressed on with that news that would certainly wake them up "The siege of Riverrun has gone on for too long and I want an end to it. Therefore I order the forces besieging the castle to stop with immediate effect and allow safe passage for Lord Edmure Tully and Brynden Tully to come to Kings Landing. Once here, if they swear fealty to King Tommen and pledge under oath the Riverlands armies to the throne, I will return the castle back to the Lordship of Edmure Tully. I will also find something for Ser Brynden to ensure his loyalty."

"The Vale will need a new Lord Protector with the death of Littlefinger," Tyrion thought to himself, "I'm sure the Lords Declarant would not object to the Blackfish taking the role to look after his niece's child, especially after his many years serving as the Knight of the Gate."

The audience murmured with shock. A voice suddenly came from the audience "You cannot do this! Riverrun was promised to House Frey by your father."

"Whom speaks to the King Regent? Step forward." Tyrion responded in his most formal voice possible. When the man came forward he knew immediately he was a Frey, he shared the same rat-like features as the Head of the House.

The man took a knee then quickly stood. "I am Ser Raymund Frey, the eleventh trueborn son of Lord Walder Frey."

Tyrion stared firmly at the Frey "You disagree with my decision Ser Raymund?"

"Yes," Raymund responded with an air of authority that angered Tyrion, "House Frey helped the throne rid themselves of the traitor Robb Stark and his men and were promised Riverrun as a reward for their actions. Your father agreed and it would be dishonourable to go against his promises."

Tyrion responded sharply "Do not talk to me about honour Raymund Frey. The decision has been made and I am not going to change my mind. If Lord Walder Frey has issue with it then he is welcome to come dine and discuss with me here at Kings Landing, a place where guest right still is honoured."

The crowd laughed and Tyrion could see Raymund was getting mad with his ugly rat face getting redder. When the laughter died down he responded "Please King Regent, Robb Stark turned into a wolf and beg-"

Tyrion cut him off and pointed at the Frey whilst he spoke "Do not dare continue your lies Ser Raymund. I don't believe them, no-one here believes them, the whole of Westeros does not believe them! Say another word and Ser Ilyn will take your tongue before you are sent to the Wall."

Raymund glared at Tyrion but moved away from the throne and back into the audience. Like all of Westeros, Tyrion despised the Frey's following the Red Wedding and he smiled to see the audience visibly part to Ser Raymund as no-one wanted to be associated with him.

Tyrion carried on "Now where was I…. ah yes Emmon Frey and my Aunt Genna Lannister were due to inherit Riverrun. Instead I am granting Genna the position of Lady of Casterly Rock where she will rule with her intelligence and nobility." Tyrion was careful to not to appoint her husband anything and he was certain Genna would not grant him anything.

Tyrion could see the audience whispering and discussing what he was doing. He carried on "I am also concerned with the Stormlands who have supported both Renly Baratheon and Stannis Baratheon instead of their King. Therefore I am going to give them a new liege lord who will ensure their allegiance to the throne is true. Lord Randyll Tarly, I appoint you Lord of Storm's End. You are to go there and break the siege, then it is all yours."

Randyll approached the throne slowly, looking very shocked. He eventually took a knee and spoke calmly "Thank you King Regent, I will not fail you."

Tyrion had thought hard about this decision but eventually it made sense to him. Not only had he taken away the only good proven battle commander from the Reach and brought him closer in loyalty to the throne but he had placed him exactly where he is needed if the note in Tyrion's pocket was true.

Tyrion watched as Randyll Tarly returned to the audience in what appeared to be a daze before carrying on "There are still forces loyal to Stannis Baratheon holding Dragonstone whilst he goes recruiting wildlings at the wall. I consider it vital that this siege is broken and Dragonstone returns to the crown. Therefore I appoint Ser Kevan Lannister the new Lord of Dragonstone. You are to head there immediately and break the siege, using whatever naval might you see fit."

Just like the decision with Randyll Tarly, Tyrion was placing his uncle Kevan in a strategic position, even if he did not know it yet.

Kevan duly accepted with good grace and Tyrion continued "The throne is still at war with the Iron Islands. They have recently taken the Shield Islands by force and I am concerned the realm may get dragged into another war, just like King Robert in 289AL. Therefore I intend to make an offer to Euron Greyjoy, the self-proclaimed king of the Iron islands. If he swears fealty to the throne then he is free to keep the Shield Islands as his own, he will receive land in the North and he will even be named to the small council as the new Master of Ships."

The audience erupted in noise and Tyrion was sure people had thought he had gone mad. Mace Tyrell approached the throne "Lord Tyrion you cannot ally with that pirate! He would betray us in a heartbeat."

Tyrion waited for the crowd to quieten then responded "I am aware of his reputation, both the good and bad. However I feel the good outweighs the bad. And to ensure his loyalty, if he accepts the offer then he will be married by my sister Cersei, King Tommen's mother, who I am sure will keep him loyal."

"And he is a cruel vicious man," Tyrion thought, "who can deal with Cersei and make the treacherous slut suffer for what she did to me and Jamie."

Before Mace could carry on Tyrion raised his hand and spoke clearly "The offer will be made Lord Tyrell, we will have to see what he makes of it."

Tyrion knew this was a risky offer and even an idiot like Mace Tyrell knew that Euron Greyjoy would betray the throne as soon as it was worth his while. However Tyrion knew his strengths and he wanted him to use them, not to mention the fabled Iron Fleet.

Tyrion had announced everything he needed to so he drew the address to a close. He remained seated whilst the crowd left the room and no doubt began to spread the word of what Tyrion had announced today. He could hear Mace Tyrell muttering in anger as he left the platform and Kevan gave a shocked but happy look towards Tyrion as he left the room. Eventually all had gone aside from Varys who approached the throne and smiled as he spoke softly "Well you have done something I thought not possible Lord Tyrion, you have completely confused me. What is your end game?"

Tyrion said one word "Peace."

"But why?" Varys asked with genuine confusion, "You have won the North, the sieges of Riverrun, Storm's End and Dragonstone cannot go on forever and the Iron Islands don't hold enough threat to worry you. If you wait long enough you will have won as everyone else will be dead."

"True but we need peace now. Westeros has greater threats to come and we need to be united in order to stand a chance of winning." Tyrion spoke then slowly removed the message from his pocket and passed it to Varys. "I found this in my father's chambers."

Varys read it aloud "Daenaerys Targaryen has three dragons and has conquered Meereen. She is coming to Westeros for the Iron Throne." He put his hand to his mouth in apparent shock but Tyrion was observing him and guessed that the Spider already knew this information. He still did not trust the eunuch but he felt confident enough to divulge the reasoning behind his plans.

Tyrion spoke up "If this is the case then Westeros must be ready to fight together. She will be able to conquer a divided kingdom with ease, I'd rather she had slightly less chance."

Varys looked deep in thought and eventually responded "This explains why you gave Dragonstone to Kevan and Storm's End to Randyll Tarly. The best battle commanders ready to defend the places she is likely to land."

Tyrion interjected "My guess is she will want to land on Dragonstone as it is her ancestral home but the Stormlands and Dorne are the other likely options. That's why I want Doran Martell here in Kings Landing – he might be needed as a hostage if she goes to Dorne for support."

Varys took over "And you will have the armies of the Riverlands to supplement those of the Stormlands, the Reach and the Crownlands too as Edmure Tully will certainly accept your offer. An army that vast could hold off the Dornish and whatever horde the Targaryen girl brings with her dragons. Ah but th-"

Tyrion interrupted and carried on "Yes the throne will have the Iron Fleet, led by the tactical genius of Euron Greyjoy, ready to stop any ships crossing the Narrow Sea."

Varys laughed "And of course giving him your sister was only to ensure his loyalty?!"

Tyrion smiled back "No that is what she deserves. She will sweeten the deal though as I have no doubts he will enjoy the idea of breaking a woman like her mentally. Our bigger problem is the dragons. If they are fully grown then there is no army or navy that can beat them. That's why I demanded Archmaester Marwyn become the new Grand Maester. By all accounts he is the most knowledgable of all the Citadel regarding magic and dragons. Let's hope he can help us find a defence against them."

"I applaud you Lord Tyrion," Varys spoke kindly though as usual Tyrion was not sure of his sincerity, "You truly are a player in this game and one who sees the big picture."

Tyrion responded grimly "If we do not stop her and the dragons then the game will be over for all of us. I'm doing what needs to be done for the good of the realm."

Tyrion shuddered when he said those words. He realised then it that moment that, whether he liked it or not, he truly was his father's son. They shared the same strengths – intelligence, ruthlessness and an ability to control people - and weaknesses - pride and a streak of unforgiving cruelty. The only difference between them was that Tyrion was alive and able to do what his father could not anymore – create the dynasty of House Lannister so no-one can look down on them again. All he had to do was find a way to stop the dragons.

_The end – hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
